This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Among the massive amount of multimedia contents (e.g. Audio/Visual contents, audio contents, written documents as posts or comments, pictures, etc.) accessible and/or retrieved from the Internet network (e.g. through Web forums, dedicated websites, blog, etc.), some contents are associated with a time information (such as a release or publication date), but other contents do not own any time data.
For multimedia contents devoid of time information, it might be uneasy, for a given web user, to access any accurate time data with respect to such contents. The relevancy of said contents might then be assessed as much smaller than time-stamped multimedia contents, despite the fact that the matter they comprise might be valuable.
The present invention attempts to remedy at least this drawback, by providing a time data to a multimedia content that does not already have associated time information.